Mabin Kaseino
Mabin Kaseino is a main character, and is partially the reason how Spencir became aware of magic. He is a very powerful sorcerer who is believed to have died more than once, and is the brother of Clarissa Doragon. Biography |-|Season 1= Back in the medieval ages, Mabin became a vampire. He owned a large manor, where he employed a maid named Kana Maurice to do the housework. However, as the beauty and the beast began developing feelings for one another, a man known as Bishop poisoned her. Mabin, furious, demands that Bishop resurrect her, but Bishop points out that only Mabin can save her now. Mabin reluctantly turns Kana into a vampire, but feels ashamed at what he had done and abandons her. Some time later, Mabin drank a formula that took away his vampirism. Whilst running through the woods, Spencir stops and witnesses Mabin and Clarissa standing in the forest clearing, holding a crystal ball. Thinking that they are drugdealers, Spencir records them and zooms up on them with his phone in order to see what they are doing. Mabin and Clarissa then, unintentionally, activate the crystal ball (which Mabin received as a gift on his birthday). This sends out a shockwave which knocks all three of them over, and then shoots a beam of turquoise light into the night sky. Mabin returns the next day, and finds Spencir's phone realising that Spencir was spying on them that night. He goes to Spencir's house and confronts him. Mabin threatens to kill Spencir for knowing about magic, but stops when he realises that Spencir has no interest in sharing the secret with others. He becomes friendly and decides to introduce Spencir to magic and some of the creatures that dwell in magic. A few nights later, when a girl who calls herself Glass narrowly escapes her burning house, which was destroyed by Purgatorio, Mabin assists Glass in getting revenge on Purgatorio. Spencir visits Mabin the next night and questions him about the bloody death threats on Spencir's bedroom walls. Mabin suspects that the red light that was shining underneath his bed may have something to do with it. Mabin and Spencir go to Spencir's bedroom, and they discover that there is a portal to hell underneath Spencir's bed. At that moment, Aunt Tulip bursts into the room, causing Mabin to accidentally attack her. After Spencir thinks that Mabin has killed her, Mabin says that there is still a chance that she will pull through this, and they take her to Mabin's house. When Spencir asks if he can heal her, Mabin says that time is the best and that they should wait to see if she wakes up on her own before they use magic to heal her. When Tulip eventually dies, Mabin tells Spencir, who becomes angry and demands Mabin to resurrect her. However, Mabin makes a deal and will only agree to resurrect her if Spencir helps him bring down Argentis Fogg, who has led an attack against the S.A.V.I.O.U.R. headquarters. Mabin, Spencir, Roxanne and Vyder attack Fogg and his men, and eventually win. Mabin and Spencir return to Mabin's home and Mabin resurrects Tulip, much to Spencir's delight. Mabin joins Spencir and Clarissa in fighting the demon Inferno, and destroys the portal to hell. After the battle, Mabin returns to his home, when Vyder and Coco arrive and bring Kana with them. |-|Season 2= When Spencir finds the severed head of Middori Doragon in his mailbox, he calls Mabin. Mabin arrives, and takes Spencir to the Stannum house where the pair of them talk with Autumn and Claire. Mabin goes with Kana to Tokyo, Japan, but leaves Spencir with a gun along with an array of Purgatory bullets so that Spencir can defend himself. Family *'Clarissa Doragon' (sister) Status: Alive Appearances *'S1, E1:' "Who We Are" *'S1, E2:' "Stay Down" *'S1, E3:' "Butterfly From Crazy Town" *'S1, E4:' "Entertainer" *'S1, E5:' "Lost In You" *'S1, E6:' "You'll Be the Death of Me" *'S1, E8:' "Man Eater" *'S1, E10:' "Going Under" ---- *'S2, E1: '"Buzón" *'S2, E2:' "Open and Enjoy" Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Season 1 characters Category:Soul Magician family Category:Season 2 characters